Happy Ending
by Lalaith Yamainu
Summary: Sometimes, when he's alone, Momiji tells himself a Fairytale


Disclaimer: Fruit's Basket is not mine

Sometimes, when he was alone, Momiji told himself a Fairytale...

_Once upon a time, in a land far, far a way, there was a magic Kingdome._

_And that Kingdom was ruled by Thirteen Princes and Princesses, and their High King Akito, who was both wise and kind. The Princes and Princesses were magic - each had the ability to turn into an animal when ever they chose. They ran and played together all the day long, and none of them were sad, or ever grew sick. Every evening they would dine with King Akito, who was always careful to never show favoritism. There was magic and parties every night - and dancing and laughing, such as you have never heard before! _

_Prince Hatori the Dragon was married to a beautiful Princess from another kingdom named Kana, and the two could often be seen running around the castle grounds together, laughing and kissing._

_Prince Yuki the Ratwas fine and healthy, and won many of the jousts held regularly. His best friend was his older brother, Prince Ayume the Snake. The two were inseparable._

_Prince Kyo the Cat was the Martial arts instructor for the kingdom, and could often be seen practicing in the courtyard with his beautiful bride, the Princess Kagura the Boar, who was also the main wedding coordinator, along with her young helpers, Prince Hiro the Ram , and the Princess Kia the Tiger ( the most beloved and popular among all their subjects)._

_Prince Ritsu the Monkey was rarely seen, for he was always off on some Quest or another, bringing glory and riches to the Kingdom. He was known far and wide as Ritsu the brave. He was accompanied by Prince Kureno the Explorer, who was known as being free as the wind._

_Prince Shigure the Dog was often found teasing the newly engaged couple Prince Hatsuharu the Cow and Princess Rin the Horse, who didn't notice nine times out of ten for they were to busy staring into one another's eyes._

_But the happiest of all of these was Prince Momiji, the fair little rabbit. He had many friends among the peasant children, and spent hours every day outside the castle (which had no walls of any kind, everyone came and went wherever they pleased, with no one to control their every movement). _

_Prince Momiji's favorite time was spent with his mother and younger sister though. He would turn into a rabbit all the time, just to hear his mother laugh and his sister clap her hands and ask him to do it again. They attended the feasts with him and his father and were accepted and loved by King Akito, who loved marriage and children above all else._

_Just when Prince Momiji thought life could get no better, he was introduced to the beautiful Princess Tohru. She was visiting with her parents and friends from a nearby Kingdom. He fell in love instantly, and asked her to be his bride within the first week of her stay in their Kingdom. To his joy, she accepted with tears in her eyes - _

A loud crash sounded outside his window, shaking Momiji from his daydreams. He got off his bed and looked outside.

Tohru was there, vainly trying to right the statue she had knocked over in her games with Kisa. Her face was a glowing red, and he could see her babble apologies to Kyo, who had come over to help her straighten it. He touched her shoulder gently to stop her mutters, and she looked up in surprise, eyes wide. They stared at each other for a moment, before Yuki rounded the corner to see what had happened. She rushed to him, apologizing. He said something that made her look at her feet and then back up at him laughing, growing still as he reached over and played with the yellow ribbons in her hair. Kyo looked on jealously, as Tohru glanced back at him and then grabbed both boys hands and led them too the pond.

Momiji leaned his forehead agains the cool glass of his window.

_- she accepted with tears in her eyes to the loud cheers of everyone present, as he leaned closer and kissed her. She looked into his eyes and promised to be his forever, even as his mother hugged her, and his little sister danced around his legs begging to be flower girl as King Akito looked on with loving eyes._

_And they lived Happily Ever After. _

Please Read and Review! Love it? Hate it? Let me know! Please!


End file.
